tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin and the SAT Crisis
When Kaitlin suddenly loses her memory, Katie and Shannon are determined to help Kaitlin get her memory back before an SAT pre-test. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting in her SAT Prep class, bored out of her mind. She wants to fall asleep, but Laura advises her not to. Kaitlin is salty because they just copied the beginning of the pilot episode again. Dan thinks she needs to get over that. Laura suggests looking over all their notes because they have a pre-test tomorrow. Kaitlin already knows everything, however. She begins reciting some of the material to Laura without looking at her notes. Laura is impressed. But that's when her gym class comes along. It's kickball day in gym class, which is Kaitlin's absolute favorite sport. Drew is pitching the ball. He pitches, and John slams it. The ball heads straight for Kaitlin, and it smacks her right in the cranium. John feels super bad now and hopes she's okay. Kaitlin feels like she can't remember much. Katie and Shannon come out of the locker room to see Kaitlin hurt. They rush over to see if she's okay. To their surprise, Kaitlin can't remember who they are. Katie realizes this is really serious. Shannon also realizes they have that pre-test tomorrow, which is graded. They're going to help Kaitlin get her memory back. First, Katie goes over some basics, like friends' names and basic motor skills. Then she goes over her past. From child birth to present. Katie then plays some clips from some of the episodes of this show to try and jog her memory. After that, Shannon quizzes Kaitlin over the pre-test material. Kaitlin feels like she knows it all well enough now. She's confident she will do well on this test. Katie also hates to break it to her but since she got that concussion she'll be out of gym class for two weeks. Kaitlin realizes that. Test day comes along and Kaitlin is nervous. Laura says that she's going to do great because she literally recited everything on the test to her yesterday. Kaitlin does her hardest on the test. The next day, they get their grades back, and Kaitlin ends up failing the test. Katie doesn't understand how that's possible. Kaitlin isn't sure either. She studied her butt off. Shannon thinks this is the complete opposite of that history test. Kaitlin agrees. She just shrugs it off and hopes that the next episode is a little better than this one. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Make-up is used for the giant bruise on Kaitlin's forehead * Forty-first time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Kaitlin refers to the beginning of "High School Troubles", and the time they copied those events in "Shining Like a Diamond" * Some of the material that Kaitlin mentions is a portion of Edgar Allan Poe's work ''The Raven '' * Katie can be seen teaching Kaitlin how to do the whip and Nae Nae, as well as dabbing, the Cupid Shuffle, and Gangnam Style * Katie plays clips from the following episodes: ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "Pirates of the High School" ** "Graduates Among Us" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Fly Away" ** "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** "Around the World in 60 Minutes" * Shannon mentions Kaitlin's test from "The Hardest Test Ever" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles